The Zerex Brothers
The Zerex Brothers are two ex-guardsmen of the 75th Merilian Guard who were more or less obliterated in combat with Hive Fleet Kronus. Obviously the two men were not given a honourable discharge as both are in their late twenties, their deserters. They are now mercenaries picking up jobs from the highest payer regardless of race, faith, etc. Guard life The Zerex Brothers both joined the Guard at the same time on Merrilian VI after their family was killed by Orks in one of their raids. The oldest of the two brothers is Kraco Zerex and the youngest by only a week Festo Zerex. After signing their forms they were escorted to a Chimera behind the recruitment centre they were huddled aboard and the chimera sped of through the streets any cars (rare) or horse drawn carriages were forced of the road when the tracked machine thundered down the street. When they arrived at the space port they were given uniforms, armour and a number of troop ship. The brothers spent their time heading to the troop ship when they got there they were put with the other FNG's and started their training. After their training on the troop ships they and a few others of their trainees were sent to another they got onboard the new ship and the people that came with them were now their platoon, a experienced sergeant by the name of "Gut wrencher" he was given this name by the men of the platoon because of the replacement left arm which he used as a weapon to remove the guts of enemies. As a top recruit Kraco was immediately promoted to corporal and on their first deployment to a agri culture world held by unknown xeno forces or more then one race. The Merilian guard 4th Quarter battle group was sent to claim the world for the Imperium. On this agri culture world the battle group met Eldar, Tau, Chaos and Orks the war on this planet took two years to eliminate all but one race Chaos the Imperial Guard forces had been reinforced by the Merilian guard 6th Quarter battle group but the taint arose in the ranks of the two battle groups, in the middle of combat whole squads would turn around and kill their comrades or anti tank squads would fire into the ranks of the loyalists. The first landing Chaos forces were numbered in the few but the treasonous Guard replenished their ranks. Luckily four companies of the Brothers of Solitude space marines arrived alongside the 2nd Vakerian Guard drop regiment and at some point the mysterious Astartes chapter Tectus Marines pushing chaos forces back but after the other forces except the Merilian Guard had left another race landed the Tyranids of Hive Fleet Kronus the whole 6th Quarter battle group already undermanned was wiped out the, 4th Quarter battle group held strong until only half of the original men and machines were left. The 75th regiment was reinforced then sent on a 'easy' well easy by imperial guard standards to a urban world in case of a chaos incursion in the under hives but it wasn't chaos that attacked it was the Tyranids! Of hive fleet Kronus. The horde swept through the streets and drains, vents and anything else the 75th, PDF and any civilians dug in the space port awaiting a evacuation that wouldn't come as the death warrant had already been signed for the planet by a Inquisitor and the ship's were on their way to perform exterminatus. The Zerex Brothers realised what was happening and after two days a Hive Tyrant broke through the lines followed by all maners of transformation and form of its brethren. As the mass confusion swept through the lines the two brothers picked up any equipment they though was useful this did include taking power cells of the dead and killing a Commisar who got in the way of the ammo cache and armoury. They then found a small ship probably one that was used by the richest of the world and flew off the doomed world. As the Inquisital black ships performed the deed. And thus started their Mercenary lives though they had to start from the bottom. Relations Being Mercenaries they have contacts, regular customers and of course enemies Allies (Feel free to add your own) Maalik Tenin This psycho psyker often has hired the brothers as protection against a lot of bad guys. In return the brothers have had the interrogation tactics that Maalik learnt in his service taught to them and it has helped them. Enemies (Feel free to add your own) Equipment The Brothers have numerous times got equipment as payment. Working with corsairs, pirates eldar and other finally Tau forces. Weapons Kraco uses a Merilian pattern las gun a Merilian pattern one shot missile launcher Shirikun pistol taken from a dead Dark Eldar pirate. Festo uses a Tau plasma rifle, bolt pistol p poisoned sword Some times long las Armour Kraco: Half Flak half carpace and a ceramite plate as main body protection Carpace shoulders regimental signals removed Space Marine scout boots. "Found by Kraco" Festo: Half Flak, quarter tau and quarter Carpace main body Carpace shoulders Guard boots Misc A small space ship which was their escape vehicle from their ex-regiment destruction. 2x HUD eye pieces taken from Vakerian Guard helmets. Thermal and night vision. All types of grenades from Human, Eldar, Tau and other races. Camoed fatigue's. Quotes Category:Freelancers Category:Mercenaries Category:Groups Category:Imperium of Man